


Not everyone has the same way of studying

by PriyaxRishabh



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriyaxRishabh/pseuds/PriyaxRishabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is worried about his Italian Exam, and Tony volunteers to help him study. PWP really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not everyone has the same way of studying

**Author's Note:**

> The translations are google. I'm sorry guys, I did Italian because the whole Maria Carbonell aspect but tbh I'm headcanoning Tony as half Italian, Half Spanish, because I've held on to the hispanic Tony headcanon for years now.
> 
> Un beta'd, gave it a look through, really need to get a consistent beta again tbh, my friend, though I love him, has been slacking.

“Rogers, we are fucked for this upcoming Italian test” Jack stated as he walked out of the class alongside.

Steve looked at his study notes and wholeheartedly agreed. They new teacher had been an absolute nightmare, and everyone who took the class was worried about it.

Even Natasha was grumbling about it to Janet as they walked off to their coffee date.

Steve got himself a coffee and sat down at the library, spreading his notes in his small cubicle.

God, he was going to have to study all night long wasn’t he?

Tony wasn’t going to like that.

As if on cue, Steve’s sight was obscured and he felt one soft hand and a cool metal gauntlet on his face and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Guess who?” Tony whispered. (as if anyone else would do this to him)

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned back on the chair.

“Who else could it be but my best guy?”

He felt Tony stiffen in surprise and heard a laugh in the distance (Probably Kamala). Tony dipped down and kissed Steve, soft and chaste, Steve could feel him smiling.

When Tony uncovered his eyes, Steve saw the remnants of a blush on his face. He swiveled the chair around and pulled Tony into his lap so that he could just hold him for a couple of seconds before he got back to work. Tony melted against him, perfectly fitting against Steve, and Steve closed his eyes.

For a moment it was just them, without any care in the world. It was the sort of peace Steve thought he’d never be able to find after the war.

Sadly, real life called and Steve had to get studying for his test.

He cleared his throat and looked up at Tony, not eager to disappoint his boyfriend.

“Tony, I’m going to have to study all night tonight. This Italian exam is going to be a doozy and I’m not sure how I’m going to do.”

Tony… looked confused rather than disappointed, which confused Steve, but at least his boyfriend wasn’t pouting at him. (Natasha had called him out on his inability to deal with Tony’s pouts as of lately, needling him about it over a sparring session. She won every match.)

Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve before stating his piece

“Steve, you do know I speak Italian right? If you need help, I’ll be more than willing.”

“Wait, really? I hadn’t known at all. If you could help me with this vocabulary, that’d be great!”

This was perfect, Steve mused to himself. He’d get to study and he’d get to spend time with Tony.

Tony smiled at him, most likely ready to make a joke at his expense, when suddenly he froze. His eyes went dark and smiled at Steve, mildly disconcerting him and causing him to question the turns of events.

“Sure thing, babe! I have a special method to help you remember the vocabulary translations. Let’s go back to our room, and I’ll show you!”

With that, Tony jumped up and reached back expecting Steve’s. Steve had an ominous feeling but he couldn’t help grabbing his thing and reaching for Tony’s hand to follow him back to the place they called theirs.

* * *

 

When they got back to their dorm, Tony began rooting around his drawers.

“Just sit on the bed on the bed, Cap. I just need to find something.”

Steve laid back on the bed as Tony searched for whatever it was looking for (Tony had gotten better about being clean, but he still had organizational issues. He’d been pressuring Steve to let him install Jarvis and some cleaning bots in the room, and Steve was ready to give in soon, because cleaning for two, no matter how cute your boyfriend, gets tiring fast.)

Tony let out a chuckle as he found whatever it was that he was looking for, and turned around and slid into Steve’s lap. Steve opened his mouth to ask what he was looking for when Tony kissed him. Steve kissed him back instinctively, his hand going up to grasp at Tony’s ass. He doesn’t think he could ever get tired of this, the feeling of Tony’s lips upon his, but he sadly does have to study at some point.  
.  
.  
.  
“At some point” being the key phrase in the sentence, he thinks ,as Tony moves to suck on his neck. They can have another 5 minutes of this.

Tony pulls Steve’s shirt off to get at his bare chest and Steve lets him, enjoying the feel of Tony’s clothed body on his bare skin. Sadly, 5 minutes are almost up, and Steve has to---

*crrck*

Steve’s brain hits reboot as he realizes his hands are cuffed to the bedframe and Tony is looking down at him smirking.

“Now now, Steve.” Tony said with a wink “I told you, I’ll help you study for the test”

* * *

Tony began unbuckling Steve’s pants and he grinned even wider when he saw Steve already sporting a semi from their earlier actions.

“So here are the rules of the game, Cap. Every time you get a vocabulary word right, you get a lick. If you get 5 in a row right, we move on to sucking. If you get any wrong, I back off until you get one right again.” Tony relished the sight of Steve blushing as he figured out what Tony meant. Tony had been pleasantly surprised to see how far down Steve’s blush traveled. He placed a hand directly on Steve’s underwear, causing Steve to let out a moan at the feeling of Tony’s palm on his cock.

“What do you say Steve? Wanna play?”

Steve wasn’t sure if this would work, but he didn’t think anyone would rationally expect him to say no at this point.

* * *

“Policy”

“Procidamento”

Tony mouthed at the tip of Steve’s cock through his underwear, causing him to gasp at the feeling of Tony’s mouth over his boxers.

“Work”

“Lavoro”

Tony continued to mouth at Steve’s cock, going down along the length, and giving the base one long suck once before popping back off.

“Law”

“Legge”

Tony ducked back down and hummed alongside the base of Steve’s cock, causing Steve to roll his hips, though Tony held his hips down with his hands.

“Justice”

“Giustizia”

Tony moved up to the fly of Steve’s boxers and placed his mouth on it - and oh god, Tony used his tongue to get around the fly and lick at Steve’s cock while it was still trapped in his underwear. Steve bit back a moan but Tony still heard it and smiled like he had just won a prize.

“Accountability”

“Responsabile”

Tony backed off of Steve with a huff and a mock disappointed look on his face. He brought his fist up to his face.

*BZZZZZT*

“The correct answer is responsabilità.”

Steve groaned as he stared at Tony smiling down at him.

“You goddamn tease!”

“It’s the rules of the game, babe. I am supposed to be helping you study after all.” Tony said with a wink.

Tony’s clambered over to Steve to kiss him on his lips and to grind down on Steve.

Steve met his lips eagerly but Tony pulled off of him quickly and gave him a predatory smirk.

“Now then, ready to try again?”

* * *

Tony’s brain was going on autopilot at this point. He’d kept this up for the last hour, bringing Steve to the edge multiples times as Steve struggled to remember vocabulary words. Steve was getting better and better, finally getting Tony to take his underwear off. He had even gotten into the game himself, requesting Tony to strip for him as an alternative reward to getting answers right.

Tony ran his tongue directly along the vein of Steve’s cock, going from base to tip, pausing to kiss the tip and elicit another moan from Steve before asking the next word.

“Diplomat”

“Diplomatico”

Tony stared into Steve’s eyes as he licked the bead of precome that had accumulated at the tip of Steve’s cock, before dropping his gaze and swirling his tongue around the head.

“One more to go... Treaty”

Steve’s hips shifted forward, trying to get back inside Tony’s mouth, but Tony lifted off and lightly blew on Steve’s wet cock, causing Steve’s whole body to shudder at the temperature play.

“I’m waiiiting” Tony smiled, enjoying the view of Steve’s body, covered in sweat with his arms above his heads thanks to the handcuffs.

“Trattato” Steve gasped out, as soon as the word came to his head.

Tony sunk down to the base of Steve’s cock in one go, pushing past his gag reflex and enjoying the ticklish feeling of Steve’s hair against his nose. Steve jerked in shock, and gasped out in pleasure, trying to not thrust his hips too much so as to not hurt his boyfriend.

And so Tony continued, asking Steve word after word, working Steve’s cock while maintaining eye contact with Steve. Steve was on a roll now, and Tony would only stop for a second now to ask a word before going back to pleasuring his boyfriend.

“Trade” he asked before going back to sucking on Steve’s balls and jacking him off slowly, enjoying Steve’s legs on his back, as Steve cried out “Commercio”

“Supplies” he asked before leaving hickies on Steve’s thighs and kissing his way back to Steve’s cock.

“Vettovaglie.” Steve let out a breathy moan. “God, Tony, I’m so close, please.”

Tony looked at Steve with a small smile.

“Last one then. I love you.”

Steve looked at Tony through heavy lidded eyes and smiled softly.

"Ti amo, tesoro"

Tony blushed and responded by deepthroating Steve again, his throat a tad bit more relaxed this time. He bobbed and sucked on Steve’s cock for all he was worth, while jacking himself off at the same time. Steve looked down Tony, his Tony making him feel so good and came in Tony’s mouth not a minute later.

Tony followed him right after as he tasted Steve in his mouth, and he slowly swallowed Steve’s cum, before lazily smiling and going to lick anything he had missed off of Steve. Steve growled at the sensation, his body oversensitive from the hours of play and broke the handcuffs restraining him with ease. He reached down and pulled Tony up to kiss him, enjoying the his own taste in Tony’s mouth as Tony collapsed on top of him.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, basking in the feeling of each other, not bothering to tend to any of their work until they passed out.

* * *

  
As Steve sat down to take the test, he felt a growing sense of apprehension fill him. He couldn’t fail this, why had he slacked off last night, there was no way-

All of his anxiety evaporated once the test was placed on his desk. As soon as he saw the first word, he thought of Tony, whispering the answer in his ear and he wrote it down. One by one, the answers came to him with flashes of the night before, and while he might be very inappropriately aroused in class, he could do this.

He finished in record time and raised his hand to be excused from the class.

The professor looked down at him, sneering a bit at what he perceived to be just another arrogant college student.

“Well then, Mr. Rogers, if you’re done so quickly with the test, let me grade it right now and see what you got.”

Steve brought up his test to the front of the room and felt the class staring at his back as the professor graded his exam.

The professor cleared his throat and started up, a tad bit mollified.

“You aced the exam, Mr. Rogers. Well done. You can take your things and leave.”

Steve felt the silent shock of the class behind him and grabbed his things and quickly left to go find his boyfriend and tell him the good news.

* * *

Natasha and co. found them later, enjoying a cup of coffee on the grassy hills overlooking the beach, Tony’s head on Steve’s lap.

“Out with it, Rogers. How’d you do it? What’s your secret?” Natasha questioned brusquely. She had aced the exam as well, but she was miffed that Rogers could complete it faster than her.

Steve let out a little laugh and smiled at Tony before replying “What can I say, I had a great tutor.”

Jack caught on and immediately asked “Hey, that’s not fair. I want private tutoring sessions too! Come on what do you say, Tony?”

Before Tony could open his mouth, Steve replied for him.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!”

Steve’s face was burning crimson, and he stood up and lifted Tony into a fireman’s carry and sprinted across campus to their dorm as Tony laughed until he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying that the study methodology detailed always works, I'm just saying my freshman year boyfriend did very well in his Japanese class *coughs* 
> 
> I hope you liked it! (Please let me know if I have any glaring errors, I really do want to improve)
> 
> I think the next AvAc piece I do is going to be more fluff based featuring relationship talks in Tony's hot tub. (I'll get to the rimming Tony till he cries scene eventually, I want to set that up more).
> 
> Also, going to include more Janet, because honestly, she's one of the best parts of Avengers Academy imo.


End file.
